


Small beginings

by evilisdaily



Series: The Year of Sanji [1]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilisdaily/pseuds/evilisdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little blonde boy makes a quick decision that decides his future. </p>
<p>- warning-<br/>This contains spoilers from chapter 813, the rest is just my imagination of how his family was. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small beginings

Sanji Vimsmoke was a delicate child, taking after his mother in his looks he was quickly seen as different from his elder siblings. The relationship between his mother and father was one he hated. Something his brothers, all of his siblings, hated.  
Its not like there wasn't love there but their father thought little of his wife as nothing more than something to sit and look pretty. His brothers did the best they could to care for her but it was him who saw her pain in the harshest form. He hated to see her cry, honestly all he can remember was her face in one sort of pain or another but she was strong despite this and became a role-model for him quickly.

His father? He could care less about the man, all that mattered was making his mother proud thats what he'd decided at a young age. Unfortunately at the age of six his mother went on a trip with his father and Sanji never saw her again. His brothers insisted she was alive and well but didn't want to live there anymore. His father took a more harsh method, telling the child that she'd left because he was an embarrassment of a son and that it was his fault she was crying. Sanji didn't want to believe it, he kept telling himself his mother would walk through the door and they could be together again.  
At the age of seven Sanji now believed those words he had denied. His brothers weren't around much now and thus his company was in the staff, he was often in their company and its then that he started to hear about the all blue. His mother had mentioned it just once as a story but when he heard it from the chefs he thought this sea must be amazing, from then on he would watch them cook, not exactly sure what they were doing but observing none the less.

At the age of eight there was a heavy storm, a large ship was moored of the coast, he'd never seen a real ship. Not realising it was a pirate ship (and thus dangerous) he sneaked out to go see it. To go see what would one day take him on the adventure to find the all blue, what he came across was two figures in the middle of the storm, sneaking closer he discovered one of them to be familiar. One of the chefs he often was in the company of was now meeting with someone from the ship. An urge took hold of him, a feeling that this was important and he didn't know why but he stepped out to let himself be seen.

“Hey, wanna go find all blue?” the chef asked over to the little boy, Sanji grinned excited and nodded in response “Then you have to get away from here, from this family... this sea... He can take you far from here” he nods to the man behind him “I trust him kid, you could become a real chef if you wanted this way”. Sanji really didn't need time to think he moved further forward, the man behind him had picked him up and a lot of it was a blur. Well except those words.

“We're going to visit east blue kid” and with that he was away.  
  
  
  
  
  
**-.-.- Extra -.-.-**

 

Sanji didn't interact with the crew and honestly he didn't know they were pirates even at this point he was far too interested in the book he'd been given, it contained many tales and myths and it fascinated his young mind. When the ship went underwater he didn't understand how or why it worked but began to try to identify the fish, some of the crew helped or corrected him in the process.  
When they finally flew over reverse mountain that was where they parted, found him a little job on a cruiser and wished him good luck. “Where are you going now?” the blonde asked the captain out of curiosity.  
“Theres this bar down in windmill village” the elder chuckles “and a lady I need to apologise to”.  
With that they parted ways, he never asked their names, their dreams, nothing. He'd never thought it to be important until they were gone and he was alone. He understood quickly that his family name was going to be nothing but a burden and so he threw it away, like his father had him.


End file.
